


Long time running

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Chapter 17 rewrite. After a kiss like that, it's obvious that they won't be able to stay away from each other.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 21





	Long time running

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! ARE WE ALIVE? CAUSE I SURE AIN'T Okay, enough screaming. It. Was. A. Chapter. What a roller coaster. Ethan Ramsey going public with his relationship? And like *that*? Damn, PB, you delivered.  
> So this fic is a rewrite of the diamond scene because I *am* that hoe. And I also just really like when these two idiots are fools for each other and I couldn't help it.   
> No regrets tho  
> Enjoy! <3

As Naveen’s arms wrapped around him, Ethan felt a wave of relief wash over him. Like his mentor’s words finally cut the rope he was tied with, setting him free to do as he pleased. He’s been carrying the burden of his inability to make difficult decisions for so long that he’s forgotten what it’s like to not have to worry about a thing for once.

And it wasn’t only about the team, either.

Claire kept her distance while he talked to the Chief, but her eyes never strayed from him. He could feel it, a soft caress of her warm gaze that somehow managed to pass the energy between them. He had no idea how that was even possible, but not many things were logical when it came to her; he’s given up trying to logically work his way through his feelings for her a long time ago.

She took a step towards him when they were alone again, standing a bit closer than she would have if they were at work. They came to the gala together, however, so the smaller distance was explainable. “So, what’s next for Dr. Ethan Ramsey now that he’s not so ‘damn stubborn” anymore?”

The question took his breath away. To her, it might have seemed like an innocent question, playing off their previous conversation. To him, it was an opening he didn’t know he needed, to let the vision that nagged his mind for the entire evening happen.

“I…” he hesitated. If he did this, it would mean there is no going back. Nothing to hide behind, no line of defense he could draw. But he wanted it; more and more with each day. So, he tried again. “The thing is, I’ve been meaning to…” Closer and closer to throwing it all to the wind and taking a leap. She looked at him with slight confusion, giving him time to gather his thoughts; giving him space to decide what he wanted. He didn’t want space though, not from her. “Oh, to hell with it.”

His hands cupped her face, their eyes locking for a few precious seconds before they fell shut as their lips met. The kiss was anything but gentle, the force knocking the air out of his lungs. He got lost in her, like he always did when they were together, let the world melt away into nothingness. Claire responded immediately, her arms coming up to his shoulders, fingers tangling into his hair at the nape of his neck.

Very faintly, he was able to hear more and more voices that belonged to people witnessing their extremally public display of affection. Not a single cell in his body cared. Everything could be falling apart, and he wouldn’t care.

When the kiss eventually drew to a close and they slowly let their lips separate, he heard the music change; felt the atmosphere in the room being different than just moments ago. Claire’s eyes slowly opened, happiness mixed with uncertainty staring back at him. He moved his hands away from her face, extending one towards her shyly.

“Shall we?”

She grinned teasingly, her nose scrunching up. “I don’t know, Dr. Ramsey. I thought this wasn’t even a date.”

“Just shut up and take my goddamn hand, Claire.” He laughed, letting out a small sigh of relief when her fingers tangled with his and she let him guide her to the dance floor. With one arm around the small of her back, he brought her closer, holding her hand in his securely. They swayed to the music slowly, not saying anything, just staring at each other and smiling like two infatuated idiots they were.

“I can’t believe you just kissed me like that. In front of the _entire_ hospital… “ Claire mused gently under her breath, her unoccupied hand gripping his shoulder a bit tighter.

“It just doesn’t feel like I need to pretend anymore.”

She stood on the tips of her toes, leaning up to nuzzle her nose against his tenderly. “That was a very public way to get over your concerns.”

“It felt freeing, didn’t it?” Ethan pulled her hand, still held by his in a secure grip, towards his lips and pressed a warm kiss to it, letting his eyes fall shut for a second or two. This close to her, he could smell her perfume, so familiar and distinctly hers. “There are some things crowds are good for.”

“Then again, there are some things crowds _aren’t_ as good for.” she argued, cheekily pulling on his shoulder so their bodies came a bit closer to one another.

“True… but that’s why they invented private offices. No need to pretend there.” his voice dropped to a heady whisper, ensuring she was the only one to hear what he said next. “Or worry about who’s watching.”

They shared one look, and that was enough. With barely noticeable nods, they confirmed what they were both thinking, and, as slow as they could, they left the dance floor and started walking towards his office. They looked over their shoulders to make sure no one noticed them disappearing, but, knowingly or not, that move attracted even more attention to the already very interesting picture that was Dr. Ramsey and Dr. Herondale in what seemed to be a serious relationship.

The further away from the atrium they were, the more carefree they felt. They giggled as they went, pulling each other by their hands, racing to the office and at the same time wanting to prolong their walk there.

Ethan’s arm suddenly wrapped around her waist, just as they were about to turn the corner. He checked all the adjacent corridors to see if anyone was coming in their direction, then pushed Claire against the wall and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in the heat of a moment. She kissed him back instantly, her hands trailing down her sides and somehow managing to slip into the back pockets of his suit pants, pressing him against her a bit more forcefully. The motion caused their kiss to break, an inaudible moan of his filling a patch of air around them.

“We should probably get to the office. Like, _now_.” Claire panted, pushing him away and grabbing his hand again, tugging him along with her, a newfound determination evident in her steps. The giddy atmosphere returned momentarily, and Ethan laughed once again as he followed, unable to believe that this was his reality now. Hiding so he could have his way with he because he couldn’t stand the distance, but not having to hide his feelings anymore, because, finally, he could be open about them.

Once the door fell shut behind them, their giggles subsided until, with a heavy sigh, they vanished completely. There was a considerable amount of distance between them. Not that either of them could notice it from the way they were staring into each other’s eyes.

“Here we are. Alone at last.” Ethan sighed in relief, his body seemingly stoic, not betraying the tempest of the urges that threatened to cause him to throw himself in her direction.

“And idea what we could get up to with such a rare moment of privacy?” she wondered, smiling innocently at him, watching him, waiting for any sort of reaction. So far, she got none.

“I have a few.”

He takes three long steps, and suddenly he is right there, in front of her. His fingers find hers and lace them together in a tight pattern. His lips descend upon hers, softly at first, just a brush, then gaining a bit of momentum. Claire’s hands made their way up his back in an unhurried motion.

“I’ve looked around at the gala, and it’s definitive.” He leaned away from her eager lips so he could look at her whole body. “You were the most stunning woman in that room tonight.”

“Are you trying to flatter me, Dr. Ramsey?” she grinned, pulling on his hand to bring him close to her again. He smirked at her.

“Is it still flattery if it’s an understatement?”

A hint of blush made its way onto her cheeks and up her neck, betraying just how much effect his words had on her. Remembering what he said, she raised her eyebrow in a taunting manner. “So you were looking at other women tonight?”

“ _You’re_ with me, Claire. You were with me there, you’re here with me now, and you will be with me when we eventually go back.” he understood her intentions, but still felt the need to make his feelings known to his best ability. “I finally have you, why would I even think about looking at anyone else?”

Her face was now furiously pink, entirely affected by what he was saying and how he was saying it. Reassuringly, but with so much warmth and softness that it made her knees weaken a bit. Claire moved her fingers down the side of his face, her face lit up with happiness.

“I’m glad you did that just now. Kissed me, I mean.”

“Trust me, Claire, I’m just getting started.”

The next kiss they share has an entirely different tone to it. It’s hungry and meant to express the need they both feel for each other. Without breaking the contact, Ethan guided her to the desk, gripping her hips tightly when he lifted her up onto the flat surface, swiping his arm across it at the same time, sending papers and pens, that were lying on top of it, flying towards the floor.

“What’s gotten into you tonight?” Claire watched with curious eyes as he leaned forward towards her, then let him kiss her, a playful peck of his lips against hers. He shrugged, a boyish grin tugging on the corners of his mouth.

“Whatever it is… I think it’s long overdue.”

“True.” She nodded, sitting up a bit straighter on the desk, their eyes almost at the same level. “Which is why you shouldn’t keep me waiting.”

Her fingers treaded the line of his stomach, then grasped the collar of his shirt and tugged him onto her, brushing through his hair with her other hand. A small, helpless moan of his reached her ears, causing her heart to beat faster.

“Claire, I need you.” his voice was heavy with desire, barely above a whisper and yet she could hear him just fine. Nodding, she motioned towards him.

“Then you should probably get that suit out of the way, don’t you think?”

“You make an excellent point.”

As Ethan stepped away from her, Claire leaned back against the desk, supporting her weight with one hand and bringing the fingers of the other to her lips, biting her manicured nail as she watched him work. First, the jacket was gone with a few well-rehearsed moves, landing on the ground. His shirt followed soon, after he toyed with the small buttons, watching how frustrated she was becoming with his seeming inability to deal with them. When the fabric joined the other piece on the ground, he looked up at her, his blue irises sparkling as he eyed her dress.

“Do you need an invitation, Claire?”

She raised her arms in surrender, then reached for the zipper at her back. “Just enjoying the view.”

Their moves were now synchronized, working in perfect harmony. Her zipper got undone at the same time as his, both the dress and his pants falling to the ground at the same time. She reached to take her shoes off when his protest reached her ears. “Leave them on.”

In only their underwear, they let their eyes explore the territory they both knew very well. With a steady hand and a gentle touch, Ethan cupped the nape of her neck and pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss her softly. His skin was hot when it touched hers, his body pressing against hers with growing urgency. His eyes found hers when he leaned away.

“You are so beautiful that it sometimes takes my breath away.” he muttered, disbelief evident in his voice. Claire’s lips hovered over his, brushing against them when she spoke.

“Don’t tell me.” she nudged his knee with hers before letting it get back into its original position. “ _Show_ me.”

With a wide grin, Ethan’s fingers descend towards the skin of her waist, dragging a trail of fire and leaving goosebumps in their wake. Claire wrapped her arms around him, pulling him onto the desk with her as she moved back on the smooth surface. He followed without a word, keeping his eyes on her.

“I mean, you did such a good job cleaning it up…”

“I was hoping you’d notice.”

She pressed her hands to his shoulders, hauling him onto her. Her mouth occupied his with hot kisses that deepened when she slowly leaned backwards, lying down on the desk. Ethan kept himself up on his arms, muscles flexing under the influence of the force he was putting into not falling on top of her.

With a wicked grin that she could only feel against her skin, he let one of his hands wander, trailing down her stomach. He ran a single finger along the seam of her panties, then dipped beneath the surface of the fabric. His touch sent sparks through her body, slow circles drawing a low moan out of her that she had to suppress by biting her lip, more so when his movement became deliberate, chasing the sounds she was making.

“Someone’s eager…” she smirked, looking up at him. He was gazing at her with utmost seriousness, the strength of his feelings reflected in his blue irises. Retreating his hand, he ran it up and down her thigh in a soothing motion.

“I’ve been dreaming of this moment for months, Claire. The chance to be with you without hiding from anyone.” Ethan confesses, kissing her cheek warmly, remaining close to her for a while before he continued, whispering into her ear. “Now that it’s here… I can hardly stop myself.”

“I wasn’t asking you to stop.” Claire grinned, using her one hand to stroke his back reassuringly, and the other to guide his hand between her legs again, letting out a rather loud gasp when she felt him, picking up right where he left off.

“Show me what you want, Claire.” He asked, pressing down against her clit with a bit more force, watching how her body reacted to his ministrations. “What can I do to make you feel good?”

“You are _exactly_ in the right spot.” With a heavy breath, she panted, shifting her hips a bit against his touch. Ethan grinned smugly at her from above.

“How fortunate.”

“Diagnostic instinct I suppose.”

Claire raised a bit, resting her weight on her elbows so she could press her lips to Ethan’s, nipping on his mouth. His touch grew urgent, as though the kiss awoke something in him, circles he was tracing gaining precision and provoking more powerful reactions.

“God… just like that…” moaning softly, she trailed her kisses to his jaw, following the lines of it from one ear to the other, his stubble tickling her slightly. Clearly pleased with himself, he kept up the pace, strikes of warmth pulsing through her entire body.

Not wanting to be the only one experiencing the high she was on, she dragged her hand down his body and took his length out of his underwear, wrapping her fingers around it. Ethan stumbled in his tracks, regaining focus after a short moment of the blankness in his mind. She ran her thumb over the tip, then pulled her hand down gently, establishing a rhythm that wiped his thoughts clean of anything else than her.

“And how am _I_ doing?” grinning, she looked at his face, seeing him torn between the desire to give in and the determination to continue pleasing her.

“It’s incredible.”

The closer to the edge she was getting, the harder it was becoming for her to take regular breaths. Every cell in her body was singing him praises, electricity making her come alive again and again.

“I want you so badly, Claire.” He muttered against her lips, waiting for her response while still keeping up his work.

“I want you to have your way with me.” she pressed her unoccupied hand to his cheek, smiling at him widely. His head fell forward, forehead pressing to hers as he breathed out shakily, relief rolling off him in waves.

“I was hoping you would say that. I honestly wasn’t sure I could hold off any longer.”

“Then don’t.”

Ethan sat up, retreating his hand from her, a look of wonder in his eyes as he traced the lines of her stomach and her legs with his fingers. Without saying a word, he stood up on the ground, walking around the desk, getting rid of his underwear in the process.

Claire remained seated throughout this whole process, watching him with hungry eyes. Prompted by his action, she reached behind her back for the clasp of her bra, undoing it swiftly and letting it dangle off her index finger by the strap before she threw it onto the pile of their clothes. He observed the entire thing, barely holding himself back. Hooking his fingers beneath the fabric of her panties, he helped her discard them, the same way the rest of their attire went, and then they were on the same level. He offered her his hand, helping her stand up before, in a very classy fashion, twirling her in his arms with an easy move. His hands grabbed her hips, pushing her towards the desk slightly, assisting her as she lied down. She pressed her hands flat against the surface, turning her head back as far as she could so she could look at him. Their gazes met, and despite the heavy desire that was palpable in the air between them, they both giggled, the anticipation making them giddy.

Ethan guided himself to her entrance, leaning forward a bit to take her hand in his. A shaky moan slipped out of his mouth when he entered her, their fingers locking tightly. Claire’s breath caught in her throat, the intensity of the moment causing her to hold onto him just to ground herself in the feeling.

Desire that has been simmering in her ever since he kissed her in front of everyone was now giving its manifest, raising the temperature of her body and fueling her every move. Sparks of pleasure jumped between them with each of their perfectly synchronized thrusts, his hips forward and her hips backwards, meeting halfway.

“Ethan, go slower.” She barely managed to get the words out, squeezing her eyes shut when he brushed against the spot within her that made her vision blur a bit. “I want to savor every second of it.”

“My thoughts exactly.” He mused, his thrusts losing some of their velocity but remaining as powerful as before. The rhythm wasn’t lost either, coming and going like the waves crashing onto the shore.

Ethan moved his free hand to the front of her body, teasingly caressing her inner thigh before finding her clit again, the movement complementing the slow and gentle thrusts of his hips. Claire’s moans went an octave higher at the sensation, getting a bit louder with each snap of their bodies. He pressed his chest against her back, kissing her shoulder tenderly.

“You feel incredible, Claire.” He whispered, his voice low and his tone genuine. She hummed in response, unable to focus her mind on something other than the feel of him for long enough to gather her thoughts.

As the pleasure began to near the crescendo, they got more reckless. No longer controlling the amount of sounds that left their mouths or how loud those sounds were. Ethan bit her shoulder playfully, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough make her shriek in surprise. She shook her head at his actions, any laughter that was about to fill the air turning into a groan as he snapped his hips at an angle, hitting that spot again and again.

They were no longer slow and gentle. Too close to falling, they were chasing the release, recklessly tugging the other along for the ride. Claire’s hand wrapped around the edge of the desk, another attempt at giving back some of the energy that their passion was charging her with. Her knees threatened to give out from beneath her, the fatigue only amplified by the heels she was still wearing, per his request.

“Claire… I’m…” Ethan gasped, pressing his forehead against the skin of her back. Claire responded with just as much desperation and need in her voice.

“Yes… Ethan…”

The kiss he left on her back, right between her shoulder blades, is enough to push her over the edge and send her flying towards her climax. Like the rope she was hanging onto snapped and she was falling into the pit of pleasure, but instead of waves that teased her continuously, it was a one earthshattering blow that would have swept her off her feet if it wasn’t for the desk below her and Ethan above her. She struggled to catch a breath, her inner muscles squeezing him without her control, the sensation wrapping around him and pulling him down with her. Ethan’s groan is louder than hers, more expressive and definitely private, with an underlying layer of affection that told her that it was all for her and because of her.

Minutes, maybe hours later, they separated, standing up and turning to face each other. Something is different about this; unlike any other time they did this. Not a trace of seriousness is found on his face, just unadulterated delight and relief. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

“What a night, huh?” he muttered, smiling down at her softly. Claire giggled, nodding her head as she leaned up to kiss him shortly.

“Lie down with me? I don’t feel like going back there just yet.”

They got somewhat dressed, both of them pulling on their underwear and Ethan getting his pants back on. Before he could reach for his shirt, she grabbed it and threw it on, not bothering to button it up. That left him with only his jacket to shield him from the slightly chilly air of his office, but as soon as they lied down on the couch and he had his arms full of Claire, he didn’t mind it one bit.

“How much gossip do you think we should be expecting tomorrow?” Ethan asked, not really looking forward to the avalanche of stares and whispers that would without a doubt follow him around the next morning. She grinned, twisting in his arms so she could look at him as she spoke.

“ _So much_. At least half of the nurses are in love with you, not to mention doctors. I suspect that the gossip mill is already working, actually, with how publicly you expressed your… attraction.”

He scoffed, tightening his embrace to emphasize his point. “Attraction is an understatement of the century. I think we’re well past that.” She beamed at his words, nodding her head slightly in agreement. Her fingers trailed down his arm before tangling with his and squeezing lightly. “I guess we’ll have to just face whatever is ahead, huh?”

”I mean, I don’t think we have a choice. You _did_ kiss me in front of everyone.” Claire teased him, laughing loudly when he pinched her sides playfully. “If I were you, I’d get ready for a conversation with Naveen.”

“And if I were you, I’d get ready for the very same conversation with your roommates. Sienna, especially.” He teased right back, realizing he revealed his talk with the young doctor without meaning to do so. Claire’s eyebrow shot up and the look in her eyes told him that she wouldn’t let him not explain. “When you were in the hospital…”

He trailed off, not wanting to spoil the moment of peace they had with their hard past. She nodded, pressing her lips to his in reassurance. They let the kiss linger, until they ran out of breath and had to separate.

“Are you ready to go back? We have some dancing to do.”

“Oh, so we’re dancing now?” Ethan let her pull him up, sliding his hands beneath the fabric of his shirt, revealing her underwear once more. His eyes darkened a bit, but Claire noticed and stepped away, reaching for her dress.

“If you touch me now, we’ll never leave this office.” She warned him playfully, already straightening the fabric of her dress before she started putting it on. His gaze fixed on her legs, elongated by the heels she was wearing throughout the whole evening and their little rendezvous.

“You’re right. That’s why you should probably put that dress back on and not let me see those heels again.”

“And why is that?”

“Because the next time I see them, I’ll be taking them off.”


End file.
